


First Time, First Name

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Uhm, first time saying eachothers first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	First Time, First Name

 

PROMPT:  ** _“_** ** _Drarry: their first time using first names( when Potter becomes Harry and Malfoy becomes Draco)”_**

 

“I presume… for how long, though?”  Draco looked down to Potter, he had never really realised how small he was until they came face to face. He was at least a head and a half taller than Potter.

“Just for a couple of weeks. I’m lagging behind because of certain… things,” Potter looked to a spot behind Draco’s ear and didn’t look him in the eye. “Please, I could help you with your Patronus? Or something like that? Please, Malfoy?”

“Okay…”

Potter grasped Draco by the shoulder. “Thank you, so much.”

He looked so sincere that Draco almost believed him. Almost.

*****

“No you need to sprinkle the of powedered common rue then stir it. Good God, how bad can you be?” Potter shrugged. “Now wave your wand above the potion – no not like that – in a figure eight shape and it should be done.”

Potter did as he was told and the potion became clear and Potter jumped up and down in glee.

“Thanks, Draco.”

“What?”

Potter looked as if he were about to be sick.

“I said thanks?”

Draco snorted. “You’re welcome, Harry.”


End file.
